


First Time for Ryu and Nao

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Tight-rope (Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Ryu and Nao have sex for the first time on Ryu's 20th birthday.





	

Ryu and Nao have been together since they were children and have been a couple since they were in high school. Being with Nao makes Ryu feel normal as he'll have a normal life with him. Ryu asked Nao if he wanted to move in with him at his house. They can eat and sleep together in his room. Nao hit him on the head, and got frustrated with him. Nao told him that he doesn't want to have sex with him in his room again since they were caught by his dad and Tachibana. It was an embarrassing time for him and Nao since it was their first time having sex together as a couple. And because it was his birthday; Ryu wanted to spend it doing passionate things to his boyfriend who he loves.

It was the night of Ryu's birthday; he wanted to have a little dinner with his father, older sister and Nao's uncle, Tachibana. Ryu invited Nao to come to dinner, but he had to work late at his family's shop tonight. He told Nao to come over afterwards and Nao reluctantly agrees. Sitting and eating around the living room table with his father, sister and Tachibana felt empty without Naoki. 

Ryu is wearing a dark blue yukata and is naked underneath as he feels wearing his underwear with yukata isn't comfortable and he's barefoot. His sister is wearing a purple yukata. His father is wearing a brown yukata and brown pants underneath which fits with his dad's grey hair. Tachibana is wearing a white dress shirt, black vest, tie, pants and dress socks. They are eating rice and salmon for dinner. Being 20 years old and still living at his house with his father and sister doesn't bother Ryu as he gets to be with Nao during the evenings and nights. Being the fifth heir to yakuza Ohara Group has been stressful for both him and Nao but they've managed to pull through it together. 

Ryu is being scolded by Tachibana about his duties and responsibilities of being 5th heir to the Ohara Group. He yells back at him getting mad at him. Ryu has a good relationship with his father, who's very stern but loving and his sister, who's tough as nails. Ryu gets up to refill his bowl as the lower half of his yukata shows off his legs and the head of his cock. His father and sister and Tachibana sigh with frustration.  
"Ryunosuke!! I told you again and again that you need to wear underwear under your yukata son!!"  
"Yes. Ryu. Are you trying to show off when Naoki comes over?"  
"No. I'm not. I just don't like wearing my underwear under my yukata", says Ryu with his arms crossed.  
"Young master. You also can't wear your yukata when you have meetings with myself and your father and your brothers."  
"Okay. I'll do it someday," says Ryu with a frustrated sigh and pouts.  
Ryu looks over his shoulder and his face lights up when he sees Nao walking towards him. "Nao!!!!," says Ryu happily as he gets up and hugs Nao and presses a kiss on his cheek. 

Nao gets slightly embarrassed, blushing red and he says hello to Ryu's father and sister and to his uncle, Tachibana. Ryu pulls him down to the floor so he can eat. Ryu notices that Nao is wearing dress clothes. 

Nao is wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, gray vest and dark gray pants and black socks. Nao has his black dress shoes in his left hand. Nao sits next to Ryu and nods in greeting to his future father-in-law and sister-in-law. Once Ryu asked him if he'll marry him. He told Ryu no and that he doesn't want to get married right now. They came to an agreement to get married when they both turn 30 years old. He told Ryu that they should get an apartment together already. 

After eating and talking to his family and Tachibana; Ryu grabs Nao's hand as they walk toward his room, sliding the door open walking inside. Nao puts his shoes by the sliding door. Ryu comes up behind him and start pressing kissed on his neck and has his right hand in his pants. Caressing Nao's bulge and he says in his boyfriend's ear, "Nao please can we have sex." He turns Nao around as they begin kissing each other. "Ryu calm down a little, silly," says Nao affectionately and irritatingly. 

Nao pulls Ryu backwards and he gently pushes Ryu on his own bed. Ryu unties his yukata and he shrugs out of it and he puts it on the floor mat by his bed. He lays on his bed with a bright grin on his face and him jerking his cock pleading Nao to join him. 

Nao undresses slowly as Ryu's lingering stare gets him turned on making his cock grow with anticipated pleasure. Nao's clothes are all on a pile on Ryu's floor. Nao walks towards Ryu's bed and gets on top of him as they begin kissing. Placing his hands on Nao's ass cheeks squeezing tenderly as he moans into the kiss. Both of their erections slide and press against each other makes him horny to take Nao's cock in his mouth. 

Nao trails kisses down Ryu's chest, stops to suck on his nipples then goes down to his belly button. Ryu squirms with excitement as Nao's mouth slowly reaches his aching cock. Ryu has always fantasized Nao sucking his cock in his bedroom before even they started dating each other. Ryu gasps with pleasure when Nao takes his cock in his mouth, sucking and licking from the head down his shaft till his nose tickles his pubic hairs. Ryu intimately repeats Nao's name in his head and says it softly but he's being careful not to scream out loud in ecstasy.

He grabs onto Nao's brown hair running his fingers through his hair. Nao strokes his cock as he stands up and goes to get lube and a condom from Ryu's dresser. Ryu is told by Nao to lift his legs and he obliges. Nao puts the condom on and applies the lube on Ryu's asshole. Ryu feels a slight chill as Nao puts the lube readying his ass. He can gets used to be a bottom as before whenever he and Nao were making out he was always on top. 

Changing things up in the bedroom sounds good to Ryu. Ryu gasps slightly with a bit of pain and pleasure when Nao slides his cock in his ass. Thrusting into Ryu first slow then a little faster as Ryu is jerking off his cock as his boyfriend, Nao fucks him. Nao holds onto Ryu's legs firmly as he slams into him sliding his cock in and out of Ryu's ass. Hearing Ryu moan and groan makes Nao happy and he's goes even faster.

Ryu shoots a load of cum onto his chest as Nao is almost about to shoot his load too. Nao slides his cock out of Ryu's ass and removes the condom. Ryu asks politely Nao to cum on his chest and he obliges with a smirk on his face. Nao lays on top of Ryu as Ryu's arms come around his body bringing them closer as they share a kiss. Panting and sweaty, Ryu and Nao get into position as Ryu wants to suck Nao's cock as he wants a turn. Nao sits on Ryu's bed as Ryu is in between his legs, kneeling sucking on his cock.

Ryu sucks and licks Nao's cock from head, down his shaft till he briefly licks his pubes. He lifts Nao's legs showing off his ass. Ryu begins to lick and suck Nao's ass hungrily and aggressively when his door slides open revealing his dad and Tachibana standing there with shocked expressions. Nao gets embarrassed and covers himself with the bedsheets. Ryu puts his yukata on and he politely tells his father and Tachibana to leave his room. 

His father and Tachibana talk to Ryu in the hallway about his duties this weekend. He sighs with disappointment as he's not going to spend it with Nao. His father tells him that there's no need to cover himself up as he's seen his son naked before. He pushes Tachibana and his father down the hall then goes back into his room. 

He sees Nao's a bit pissed as he covered his entire body with the bedsheets and is facing the other way. Ryu apologizes to Nao about his dad and Tachibana walking in on them having sex. Nao grumbles his answer and he lets Ryu pull into an embrace. Ryu and Nao cuddle on his bed as they watch a movie together on his phone.


End file.
